In Outer-Space We Live
by phasha18
Summary: It's the year 2354, Earth no longer exists. Everyone was born sometime between 2273 (Gerard) and 2352 (the children). All some of them have known is life in space. Isaac gets taken after taking the children to boarding school in Utopia. - Also posted on AO3 *Everyone is alive...so far...*
1. Chapter 01: Isaac is Missing

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Nicola McCall-Hale and anything/anyone else you don't recognise. Yes this is set in Outer-Space._

 **In Outer-Space We Live**

 **Chapter 01:** _Isaac is Missing_

 _ **Aster Prime** 2345_

"We want your Alpha," Tamora Monroe said as she motioned for one of her men to hit Isaac Lahey again. What Monroe and her group of hunters didn't know was that every member of both McCall and Hale packs had subcutaneous tracking devices.

"What for?" Isaac questioned, blood dripping from a cut underneath his eye. Isaac prayed that his tracker hadn't gone offline with the beating that he'd received.

"What do you think? He killed one of mine," Monroe hissed, Isaac looked at and laughed, neither of his Alpha's had ever killed. Maimed? Sure, but killed? Maybe one of them had but the other, never.

"You're kidding me right? You took me to get at him?" Isaac laughed, before doubling over in pain as an electric jolt was sent through his body.

 _ **Arch Angel**_

Stiles Stilinski, not just your average human – he and Lydia Martin made up the science division of the Arch Angel space vessel. The Arch Angel was one of the more unusual vessels they had two captains – Scott McCall and Nicola McCall-Hale – otherwise known as the McCall siblings. They were also the most unconventional vessel. Stiles was running a trace on Isaac's tracking device to see if they could locate their missing Helmsman. They'd found his shuttle after he'd taken some of the children to their interstellar boarding school, abandoned on the same planet. Scott was pacing back and forth behind Stiles, it was a wonder that he wasn't boring a hole in the floor.

"Scott, I know you're the captain and all but would you sit down," Stiles said not looking up from the computer station that he was at. Sure, Scott could have gone to Lieutenants Vernon Boyd or Liam Dunbar their Security Chief's but that would alert them to the fact that Isaac was missing.

'Lieutenant Commander Stilinski, is Scott in Engineering with you?' Captain Nicola 'Nicky' McCall-Hale questioned over the ships speaker system. Scott looked at Stiles and shook his head, even though he knew his sister could read him on the sensors. 'Stiles?'

"Yes, sir he's here," Stiles answered, ducking as Scott moved to hit him, Stiles didn't see why he ducked the man was a werewolf after all. More than half of the crew was.

'Scott, go to the bridge. Thank you Stiles,' Nicky sighed, she knew why Scott was being the way that he was. 'Scott, now,'

"Your mate isn't the one that's missing!" Scott hissed, watching as his sisters face appeared on one of the monitors in the engineering lab.

'I'm well aware that Derek isn't missing, but I'm also well aware that at least one of us needs to be on the bridge,' Nicky answered, her eyes flashing golden as she spoke causing Scott's to flash red at her. 'And Derek is on the bridge waiting for you, Allison's in the armoury with her father,' Lieutenant Commander Allison Argent, and her father Commander Chris Argent were the Second Officer and Tactical Officer respectively.

"I don't care where the Argent's are," Scott growled, watching the screen as it changed to Commander Derek Hale's face. Derek was Nicky's First Officer, while Isaac was Scott's – along with each being their respective partners.

'McCall, now! You're not helping Stilinski by pacing around behind him,' Derek growled his eyes glowing red as he looked at the younger man.

"Fine, I'm coming," Scott muttered, he knew that even though his sister was also the Captain of Arch Angel she was doing him a favour by making him be on the bridge.

 _ **Aster Prime** _

Isaac looked around drowsily, he didn't recognise where he was the hunters must have taken him off-world in an undetected vessel it was the only explanation. He just hoped that none of the kids were taken when he was, he was sure that he'd gotten both Derek and Nicola's boys in, Allison and Scott's daughter and Boyd and Erica's daughter's into the school. Sure the Hale boys could look after themselves, but the girls wanted nothing to do with fighting.

"Where is your Alpha?" Monroe asked again, this time Gerard was watching – he must have been the reason that the kids were left untouched.

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Isaac growled as another jolt of electricity was sent through his body.

"If you don't, we'll go back to that school," Monroe smirked, Gerard made an 'ahem' sound meaning that if she did he'd be the one killing her not the werewolf packs.

"I don't think you will," Isaac said glancing up as he tried to stay awake.

 _ **Arch Angel**_

Scott made his was slowly to the bridge, passing Allison and Chris in the armoury, Lieutenant Mason Hewitt on his way to the Science laboratory to work with Lydia on how to enhance the tracking devices. Lieutenant Erica Reyes was on her way to the bridge to relieve Lieutenant Theo Raeken as Navigator. Scott ran straight into Erica as she left the quarters that she and Lieutenant Vernon Boyd shared with their six year old daughter Amelia.

"Captain," Erica smirked, she had a tendency to be a smart ass towards both the McCall's it was a wonder that neither of them them had done anything to her. Nicola had threatened to kill her should she try anything with Derek again.

"Erica," Scott offered a half smile as they walked towards the bridge.

"We'll find him," Erica smiled, wrapping an arm briefly around his shoulder and hugging him letting go as they entered the bridge. "You know we're doing everything we can,"

"I know, but damn it Reyes it's hard," Scott said watching as Erica and Theo swapped shifts while he went and sat in the Captains chair next to Derek. "Hale,"

"McCall, it's about damn time," Derek glared at him, he'd been waiting over an hour – though they were currently circling the planet and not going anywhere they needed to distract him until his mate was found.

No sooner had Scott sat in the chair, Stiles was contacting the bridge he'd located Isaac. Derek contacted the armoury and told Argent that they needed him on the bridge. Allison headed to the Captain's quarters to get Nicola, running into Lieutenant Corey Bryant who was on his way to baby-sit the youngest of the McCall-Hale children – eighteen month old Polly.

'Captain, I found him,' Stiles voice came over the intercom startling Scott who almost fell out of his chair at the sound of his best-friends voice.

"Stiles, send the co-ordinates to the captain's meeting room," Nicky had stopped in the hallway with Allison and was planning on conducting a rescue plan from the captain's meeting room.

'Nick?' Scott questioned, as Derek pulled him back onto the chair.

"Captain's meeting room. Boyd, Raeken and Peter with Scott and Derek now," Nicky said before she headed into the Captain's meeting room to wait for them.

"Deucalion and Hale you have the bridge," Derek said, was Scott had already evacuated and was almost rushing towards the Captain's meeting room. "Cora, keep an eye on things,"

 _ **Arch Angel – Captain's Meeting Room.**_

Nicky and Allison sat at the table waiting for Scott, Boyd, Theo, Peter and Derek to arrive. Stiles had sent the information straight to the table like Nicky had asked. Nicky and Allison looked at one another and then pulled up the information on the table. The table was a giant touch screen computer which could have sections disabled so that things weren't accidentally clicked on. Nicky looked at Allison and both girls noted that it was at least a fourteen hours from their current position circling Utopia.

"It's been two days!" Scott grumbled as he entered and took up his seat next to Nicky and Allison.

"I've already spoken with dad he said that all the kids are safe, they're still at the school," Nicky said, she'd contacted their father soon after they'd discovered the shuttle but not Isaac. "Parrish and Mrs Finch are keeping watch,"

"Where is he?" Scott questioned, as both Allison and Nicky put their hands on his to calm him down.

"Aster Prime," Stiles said as he walked in and pulled up co-ordinates on the holo-projector.

"We can get there in twelve hours going at top speed," Theo said, looking at where they were situated in Utopia and Aster Prime. "I'll talk with Erica,"

"I'll discuss with the Argents and Boyd the best tactics to get him back," Peter added, looking to Allison who nodded, she may not have liked Peter but he and her father were methodical.

"Scott, we'll get him back," Allison said, she hadn't taken her hand of him they may not have been together any more but she was still close with Scott and Isaac.

"Isn't Aster Prime a waste-land?" Nicky raised her eyebrow if memory had served her correctly Aster Prime was one of the most barren planets in the system.

Theo nodded, it was waste-land there was almost no life forms on it and they weren't even sure if it was habitable. If Isaac was there they would need to research the best way to rescue him and only send the best people in to get him. Stiles headed to the shuttle bay to work on making one of the shuttles undetectable – how Monroe had gotten Isaac was a mystery.

* * *

For anyone wondering - the idea for this story came from my love of Star Trek, Star Wars, Killjoys, Serenity etc.

Hopefully the below will help with identifying who is who etc and why the Arch Angel is a unique ship with two captains.

It's the year 2354 - the planet Utopia - Earth no longer exists.

 **McCall Pack**

Scott McCall - born 2324 - Alpha Werewolf - Captain - Arch Angel

Liam Dunbar - born 2326 - Beta Werewolf - Lieutenant - Joint Cheif of Security - Arch Angel

Stiles Stilinski - born 2324 - Human - Lieutenant Commander - Chief Engineer -Arch Angel

Malia Tate - born 2324 - Werecoyote - Lieutenant - Arch Angel

Lydia Martin - born 2324 - Banshee -Lieutenant - Science Officer - Arch Angel

Jackson Whittemore - born 2324 - Kanima/Werewolf - Lieutenant - Arch Angel

Brett Talbot - born 2326 - Born werewolf (beta) transferred from Satomi's pack

Lori Talbot - born 2330 - Born werewolf (beta) transferred from Satomi's pack

Corey Bryant - born 2324 - Chimera - Lieutenant - Arch Angel

Mason Hewitt - born 2324 - Teacher - Arch Angel

Allison Argent - born 2324 - Human - Lieutenant Commander - Second Officer - Arch Angel

 **McCall-Hale Pack**

Derek Hale - born 2317 - Alpha born Werewolf - Commander (First Officer)- Arch Angel

Nicola McCall-Hale - born 2318 - Beta Werewolf - Captain - Arch Angel

Isaac Lahey - born 2324 - Beta Werewolf - Commander (First Officer/Helmsman) - Arch Angel

Cora Hale - born 2324 - Beta born Werewolf - Lieutenant - Helmsman - Arch Angel

Vernon Boyd - born 2324 - Beta Werewolf - Lieutenant - Joint Cheif of Security - Arch Angel

Erica Reyes - born 2324 - Beta Werewolf - Lieutenant - Navigator - Arch Angel

Theo Raeken - born 2324 - Chimera - Lieutenant - Navigator - Arch Angel

Ethan Steiner - born 2321 - born werewolf - Lieutenant Commander - Communications - Arch Angel

 **Affiliates**

Deucalion - born 2292 - Alpha - Lieutenant Commander - Communications - Arch Angel

Ethan Steiner - born 2321 - born werewolf - Lieutenant - Arch Angel

Alan Deaton - born 2293 - Human - Doctor (Lieutenant Commander)/Druid/Emmisary - Arch Angel

Melissa McCall - born 2298 - Human - Nurse (Lieutenant Commander) - Arch Angel

Chris Argent - born 2298 - Human - Tactical Officer - Arch Angel

Nolan Holloway - born 2328 - Human - Lieutenant (training to be Helmsman) - Arch Angel

Danny Mahealani - born 2324 - Lieutenant - Science Officer - Arch Angel

Peter Hale - born 2309 - Omega born werewolf - Tactical Officer - Arch Angel

 **UTOPIA - _Home planet_**

Kira Yukimura - born 2324 - Kitsune - Teacher

Jordan Parrish - born 2317 - Hellound - Deputy

Noah Stilinski - born 2286 - Human - Sheriff

Rafael McCall - born 2294 - Human - Deputy

Marin Morrel - born 2308 - Human/Druid - Emmisary/Teacher

Coach Finstock - born 2292 - Human - Teacher

Mrs Finch - born 2290 - born Alpha Werewolf - Teacher

 **Children:**

Oliver McCall-Hale - born 2344 - born werewolf - child - Derek/Nicola

Jack McCall-Hale - born 2344 - human - child - Derek/Nicola

Polly McCall-Hale - born 2353 - human - child - Derek/Nicola

Imogen McCall - born 2346 - human - child - Scott/Allison

Amelia Boyd - born 2349 - human - child - Erica/Boyd

 **Partners/Families:**

Scott/Allison (split soon after Imogen was born)

Scott/Isaac - (married/mates)

Derek/Nicola (married/mates)

Melissa/Chris

Erica/Boyd

Corey/Mason

Jackson/Ethan

Brett/Danny

Malia/Theo

 **HUNTERS**

Gerard Argent - Born 2273

Matt Daehler - born 2324

Kate Argent - born 2313

Gabe - born 2326


	2. Chapter 02: I Won't Lose You

**Chapter 02:** _I Won't Lose_

 _ **Aster Prime**_

Gerard Argent, stood watching as Monroe took to using a wolfsbane dipped arrow and sticking in Isaac's side as he refused to tell where his Alpha was. In all honesty Isaac didn't know whether they meant Scott or Derek since technically they were both his Alpha's. Isaac closed his eyes he didn't know how long it had been since he had been taken.

"What's wrong little wolf?" Monroe taunted, Isaac opened his eyes and they flashed gold momentarily before fading again as the wolfs-bane spread though his body.

"Not a damn thing," Isaac growled back closing his eyes as he tried to fight what was happening.

"Is that so, I think there is," Monroe pushed the arrow in and twisted it eliciting a howl from Isaac.

All Isaac could do was pray that he was found, he didn't want to think about what was potentially happening to Scott back on the Arch Angel. Isaac took in his surroundings properly for the first time since being taken and noticed that all he could see out the small window in the cell he was in was an upside-down swallow.

 _ **Utopia**_

Oliver and Jack McCall-Hale sat with their cousin's Imogen McCall and Amelia Boyd in the room that they shared at the boarding school. For three months every year from the age of five they spent time there. Oliver and Jack, Nicky and Derek's ten year old twins, were in charge of making sure that Imogen and Amelia didn't get scared while being away from their parents.

"Jack, why do we live in space?" Amelia asked, looking at the older of the twins as there was a knock on their door and both Kira Yukimura one of their teachers and Deputy Jordan Parrish stuck their heads in the door. "Hi Aunty Kira, Uncle Jordan," Amelia grinned looking at the both of them.

"Uncle Jordan, can you answer Amelia's question? I know you heard her," Oliver smirked, he knew that Jordan being a hellhound he had hearing much like the young werewolf.

"I thought we were saving our questions for the teachers Amelia?" Jordan smiled at the little girl picking her up and spinning her around.

"But Mrs Finch doesn't answer them all the time," Amelia huffed, wrapping her arms tightly around Jordan's neck.

"And grandma and grandpa always say to ask someone else," Imogen added, they'd tried asking Argent and Melissa but they never gave them a straight answer. "Well Uncle Jordan?"

"You kids like putting Jordan in a hard spot don't you?" Kira laughed, she may have been a teacher at the school but she wasn't theirs.

"Aunty Kira! You can tell us," Imogen grinned remembering that Kira was a teacher and they'd said to ask their teachers.

"You walked right into that one," Jordan smirked setting Amelia on the ground.

Jordan and Kira looked between each other what had they gotten themselves into with saying that they'd stay on Utopia rather than go on the Arch Angel.

 _ **Arch Angel – the Armoury & Nicky's quarters**_

In the armoury Peter, Argent, Allison and Boyd were discussing the best way to go about getting Isaac back without being found out by the Hunters. Scott was being told that he had to stay sitting in the corner and not interfere. Allison kept shooting Scott apologetic looks only to be glared at. Argent got fed up with all the looks that Scott was sending his daughter.

"Scott out, I know you want to help but go sit with your sister," Argent was almost angry as he spoke looking at Scott and then back at Peter, Allison and Boyd. "You're starting to loose control,"

"Scott, go now," Peter growled, his eyes glowing blue as he looked at the young Alpha.

Scott only growled in response as Allison hit in the intercom for Nicky's room. They knew that Derek was on the bridge with Theo and Lieutenants Malia Tate and Liam Dunbar, Lieutenant Commander Aiden Steiner; Stiles was in Engineering with Lydia and Lieutenant Danny Mahealani.

'Scott, in here now. I may not be your alpha but I am your sister,' Nicky's voice was heard of the intercom, she knew that Scott was starting to feel the effects of Isaac being missing.

Scott glared at Argent, Allison, Peter and Boyd before he left the armoury and headed towards Nicky's quarters. He glared at everyone that he passed before putting his head down and listening solely to everyone's heartbeats. He walked passed the bridge tempted to sit in there but knew if he did he'd be in more trouble then what he already was.

"Scotty, come here," Nicky opened the door to the room before he reached it, she'd heard his familiar footsteps. "Corey took Polly to his and Mason's quarters,"

"Why?" Scott questioned, stepping into the Nicky's quarters and the doors closing behind him.

"Because you have the signs of going feral," Nicky answered, motioning for Scott to go to her bed and sit down. "For an alpha werewolf it's worse,"

"Nic...I can feel him hurting..." Scott muttered, that was something that he had never in a million years thought that he would say.

 _ **Utopia**_

Jack and Oliver sat on their bunks watching at Jordan and Kira pulled out chairs and sat down, the second that Jordan was seated Amelia climbed on his lap while Imogen grabbed her pillow from her bed and sat on it. Amelia wanted to know all the answers and the twins knew that Jordan wasn't able to resist answering .

"Uncle Jordan," Amelia insisted, Jordan rolled his eyes at the smirk that Kira was giving him. "Please?"

"Kira, what exactly are we meant to say?" Jordan hissed at the woman sitting beside him before he looked at the four children.

"You live in space because...well I really think you need to ask your parents that or your grandparents," Kira answered, even she didn't know what to tell them. Did they tell them that their parents had decided that it was safer living in space rather than on Utopia?


	3. Chapter 03: Strong Enough

**Chapter 03:** _Strong Enough_

 _ **Arch Angel – Nicky's quarters**_

Scott sat on Nicky and Derek's bed, sometimes he forgot that his sister was married to an Alpha and had on more than one occasion returned from a mission after being taken to finding a feral mate. Under normal circumstances feral mate's could not be helped, but somehow they always made it out alive. Scott remembered the first time he'd encountered the feral side of Derek, it hadn't been a pleasant sight.

"How did you get Derek back?" Scott questioned, looking at Nicky before his gaze was out the window looking to the ever present stars.

"First time? Was when the twins were two years old. You and Ally took them – Deaton locked Derek and I in here for a week," Nicky answered, running a hand through her hair and leaning against the window. "You'll be okay, just stay in here,"

"You're going to lock me in here while you rescue Isaac?" Scott's attention was still out the window at the passing stars.

"Yes, I'll be in here when I'm not on the bridge and when we get Isaac...well we'll just have to see what happens," Nicky smiled at him moving from the window and going over to hug him. "Scotty you can do this,"

 _ **Utopia**_

Jordan looked at the twins as Kira fidgeted almost nervously in her seat while Amelia started to bounce on Jordan's lap. Jack and Oliver grinned at Jordan waiting for an answer from their parents friend.

"Mom always says to ask grandma and grandpa, and grandma and grandpa always say to ask mom and dad," Jack stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Melissa and Argent lived in Aster Prime with them, and Rafael lived on Utopia but they never called him grandpa.

"Jack," Jordan warned, letting the ten year old know that he was pushing it by continually bringing it up.

"What? Why won't anyone tell us?" Oliver whined, Jordan exchanged a look with Kira – one that meant they'd find out after Isaac was rescued.

"Miss Yukimura, Deputy Parrish?" Coach Finstock questioned, knocking on the door he'd seen Jordan enter the school with Kira before the two of them had headed towards the rooms.

"Hey Coach, can we help?" Jordan turned slightly to see Coach Finstock standing leaning slightly against the door wild hair and all.

"Just checking on you all," Coach replied, Kira raised her eyebrow no one really knew just how much he knew about the Supernatural aspects of the world.

 _ **Arch Angel – The bridge**_

Theo and Erica sat at the navigation console trying to determine the quickest way to reach Aster Prime. They'd argued about going through an asteroid field that Theo knew Cora could get through, they'd done enough plenty of trips that he knew what she was capable of. Cora sat at the helm waiting for someone to tell her when they were leaving and in what direction.

"So what do we know?" Cora asked spinning around in her chair, she was bored of waiting.

"If you can navigate us through this?" Theo questioned, throwing a map of the asteroid field up on the holo-screen in front of them.

"You know I can," Cora grinned, looking at the screen as Erica and Theo worked on plotting a course through the field.

"Cora, no need to be cocky," Derek said as he entered the bridge with Nicky close behind him.

"She's not being cocky...just stating the truth," Lieutenant Commander Aiden Steiner said from his seat at communication station.

"Sorry Der, but you know it's true," Cora apologised, her attention still on the screen before she smirked at Aiden who laughed.

"Cora, the second that Theo and Erica have the course plotted go," this time it was Nicky who spoke as she sat down in the captains chair.

"Where's Scott?" Liam questioned, from where he was sitting at one of the many stations on the bridge.

"My quarters, he's staying there until we locate Isaac," Nicky answered, looking to Derek who nodded in understanding he was the only other person who knew why they were locking Scott in there aside from Boyd.

Twenty minutes later and Theo and Erica had plotted the course for where they needed Cora to get them through the asteroid field. Though it was ever changing they were confident that she could do it.

 _ **Arch Angel – The Armoury**_

Peter, Argent, Allison and Boyd continued their planning on the safest and quickest way to get into where Isaac was being held. Allison insisted that the smaller the team the better especially when Gerard was involved.

"If we take a big team he'll know we're coming!" Allison insisted slamming her hand down on the table in front of them.

"Allison's right, there's more of a chance a bigger team being team being caught then a smaller one," Boyd was on Allison's side, Isaac was his best-friend and he'd rather they got him back alive than risk every one being caught.

"See dad, Boyd agrees with me," Allison said, smiling at her father and then looking at Peter with a look that said I dare you to disagree with me.

"I'm not saying that you're wrong, but I'm not saying that you're right either," Argent said looking between Allison and Boyd as he spoke.

"But you're not agreeing with me, put it to Nicky and Scott?" Allison said, running a hand though her hair as they looked at Peter who was silent during the exchange. "Peter do you have anything to add?"

 _ **Aster Prime**_

Isaac could feel himself getting weak from the wolfsbane. He wasn't sure how long he had until it got to his heart. He could feel it creeping its way through his veins and prayed that the Arch Angel and Scott would get there soon.


	4. Chapter 04: Bring You Home

**Chapter 04:** _Bring You Home_

 _ **Arch Angel – Captains ready room**_

Nicky sat looking around the room Allison had requested that they have Nolan, Boyd, her father, Malia, Aiden and Ethan join them. Allison would have had Derek but someone had to stay on the bridge and while they were off-ship. Nolan could fly the small craft with no problems, the larger the craft the harder it was to fly.

"Nolan, your job will be to fly us down to the planet – and stay on board ready to leave," Allison said looking to Nolan who nodded that he could do.

"Allison, Boyd and Malia will go in the back while Aiden, Ethan and I will go in the front," Argent said while waiting for Allison to have a go at him for what he had said about going in the back. "Nicky, what do you think?"

"I think it works, but...I want my mom or Deaton on the shuttle," Nicky said, looking to Argent who nodded before thinking about it for a bit longer. "Malia should stay here. Malia don't argue with me I want you to stay with Scott,"

"But!" Malia exclaimed only to be glared at by Nicky and Argent.

"Malia, what the hell did I just say?" Nicky questioned, running a hand over her face as she was contacted by the bridge.

'Captain, we're half an hour away from Aster Prime,' Theo's voice travelled over the intercom, they'd been travelling for just over eleven hours.

Malia grumbled before being pointedly shut up by Nicky. Argent changed things so that he would be going with Allison and Boyd while Aiden and Ethan went with Nicky. Typically they wouldn't send the Captain in to danger, but they had all learnt to not fight the McCall's.

 _ **Arch Angel – Bridge**_

After the meeting in the Captains ready room, Nicky headed to the bridge to talk with Theo, Cora, Derek and Deucalion. Nicky wanted to make sure that they circled the planet until they were contacted again. Derek as much as he hated the idea knew that it was the best one that they could think of. Theo and Cora understood what Nicky was doing as did Deucalion, as he had said that if he was in her position he would be doing the same thing.

"Just be careful," Derek said, wrapping an arm around Nicky as they stood in the entrance to the bridge.

"Always," Nicky smiled at him, before being kissed by him and then having Cora nearly jumping into the hug. "Woah Core, slow down," Nicky wrapped an arm around her.

"You know we have the most unconventional ship in the fleet," Deucalion said from where he was sitting at the communication station.

"Yeah, but it works, so why change?" Nicky smiled at the older man before she kissed the side of Cora's head. "I know you guys don't want me going on this, but Isaac is family,"

"It's not just that, you're our captain...and Derek's mate..." Theo said, from where he was sitting at Navigation panel.

"She'll be okay," Derek said from where he still stood with his arms firmly around Nicky.

"Deucalion, are you able to monitor everything that happens on the planet?" Nicky questioned, Deucalion nodded before Nicky disappeared and headed towards the Science Department before ultimately meeting the crew in the Docking Bay.

 _ **Arch Angel – Docking Bay**_

In the docking bay Nicky met with Nolan, Aidan, Ethan, Allison, Boyd, Melissa and Argent. Nicky wasn't entirely sure that she should have both of her parents on the mission. Melissa could feel her daughters uneasiness but she was stubborn which was where Nicky got her stubbornness from. Melissa was able to defend herself, Nolan on the other hand had frozen more than once when it came to making a decision.

"Hey mom, you can stay with Scott if you want?" Nicky said walking up to her mother and throwing an arm around her. "I may be the captain, but you're still my mother,"

"Sweetheart, I trust what you're doing with your brother," Melissa smiled hugging Nicky quickly as the others arrived.

"Everyone knows what they have to do?" Argent questioned, watching as Derek stood leaning against the wall of the docking bay.

"Thank you Argent," Nicky nodded at the older man, before motioning everyone to go get on the shuttle.

"Captain! Attach this to the console," Stiles and Danny skidded to a halt in front of Nicky after running from the Science Department. Stiles handed over a small rectangular device. "Once it's attached press the triangular button,"

"Okay, but Danny, Stiles what the heck is it for?" Nicky questioned, raising an eyebrow at the two of them as she held it in her hand.

"In theory it should render the shuttle undetectable to any ship that isn't us," Danny explained, seeing that Stiles was too excited to speak. "Stiles came up with the idea, it's frequency will change automatically to match that of the planet,"

"Thank you Danny, Stiles. Tell Lydia she has the weekend off," Nicky replied, smiling at the two men as they moved away from her. Nicky walked over to Derek and wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same thing before kissing her and telling her to come back in one piece.

On the shuttle Nolan was at the helm with Allison sitting behind him, Boyd was sitting in the seat behind where Nicky would be sitting whilst Argent and Melissa sat against one wall while Aiden and Ethan sat against the other. Melissa held Argents hand while Nicky walked up and took her place next to Nolan. The second that Nicky sat next to Nolan he started to fidget. Allison leant forward and whispered that he had nothing to be afraid of.

 _ **Arch Angel – Nicky's quarters**_

Scott sat rocking back and forth on his sisters bed, he just wanted Isaac to be safe and in his arms. Liam stood guard outside the room, behind deciding that he needed to go in he couldn't stand his Alpha being in distress. He didn't know if his presence would make a difference or not, he'd just been told that he needed to keep an eye on him and report to Derek if anything changed.

"Scott?" Liam questioned after entering the code to enter Nicky's quarters.

"You shouldn't be in here Liam!" Scott growled, his eyes flashing red as he looked at his beta from the bed.

"I'm just doing what I was told," Liam answered, as he stood against the door, his hand leave if necessary.

"Did Nicky or Derek tell you what could happen?" Scott questioned, his eyes fading back to red but the rocking back and forth continued. Liam shook his head, he'd only half been paying attention. "Because Isaac's been missing...I could potentially end up going feral the longer he's gone," Scott said, he didn't say that he'd slowly been feeling himself go that way for the past twenty-four hours.


	5. Chapter 05: Hit The Ground

**Chapter 05: Hit The Ground**

 _ **Aster Prime**_

Isaac let out a strangled yelp as he felt one of the hunters swing a baseball bat at his rib cage. The next thing Isaac knew was something was being forced into his spinal cord causing him to scream before ultimately becoming limp. Isaac felt the lower half of his body go limp and then nothing, he couldn't feel the lower half of his body. Monroe and Gerard looked at one another grinned before they heard yelling and shouting from outside the compound. Monroe motioned for Gabe to see what the commotion was all about while Matt Daehler twisted another blade into Isaac's back.

The rescue shuttle pod made it to Aster Prime undetected – which was exactly what the device that Danny and Stiles had created was intended to do.

Out the front of the building Nicky, Aiden and Ethan had managed to knock out the hunters, Nicky had made them promise not to kill any – they could severely maim but not kill. Allison, Boyd and Argent took out the hunters at the back of the building before the six of them quietly made their way into the building.

"Argent you have your father," Nicky spoke quietly into her comm, pressing the implant beside her ear. "Boyd you and Allison take Monroe," the implants were communication devices that Lydia and Danny had created at the request of Derek.

"Got it," Allison spoke pressing the implant beside her own ear.

"We go on my signal," Boyd said pressing his implant while he looked at Allison and Argent who both nodded.

"Aiden, Ethan the second Boyd gives the signal find Isaac," Nicky told the two beta werewolves beside her as her eyes went golden and the twins went blue.

A couple of seconds later and Boyd let out a howl signalling that it was time to move. Nicky nodded to Aiden and Ethan the two of them raced inside only stopping when someone got in their way. Allison and Boyd took on Monroe, Jackson had given Allison enough kanima venom to paralyse someone.

"Daehler step away from Isaac," Nicky growled, as Aiden lunged at the younger hunter. "Now!"

"What are you going to do?" Matt laughed, as he produced a stunner and stunned Aiden.

"Ethan, do it now," Nicky commanded, Ethan grinned before he picked up the electric probe sitting on the table and tossed it to her. The action was enough to distract Matt allowing Ethan to incapacitate him.

Allison rushed over to Isaac pulling out a laser cutter going for silver chains around his arms first. Argent was at her side waiting to catch Isaac and take him in his arms. Nicky side stepped around Matt and stood beside Argent, putting her hand against Isaac's face pulling his pain as his arms flopped over Argent's shoulder.

"Let Boyd carry him," Nicky said, motioning for Boyd to take Argent's place while Ethan helped Aiden to his feet. "Aiden, you good?" Aiden mumbled something that caused Ethan to shake his head. "Argent, think you can help Ethan get Aiden back to the shuttle?" Argent nodded and walked over to Ethan, taking Aiden's arm and placing it over his shoulder before the two men left.

"What the fuck did they do to him?" Allison questioned as they worked on removing the last chains. "Isaac, stay with us," Allison said crouching down to get the last of the chain from his legs.

"They want Derek...or Scott..." Isaac choked out his head lolling against Boyd's shoulder as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Isaac," Boyd spoke quietly to the beta hugged against his chest as Allison went to remove the blades sticking out from Isaac's back.

"Mom, we have Isaac...get the stretcher ready for him," Nicky pressed the implant behind her ear as she spoke. "And mom...it's bad," Nicky looked to Allison and quickly put her hand on top of hers to stop her. "Don't touch them, we don't know what they've hit," Allison nodded, pulling her hand away as Boyd moved to carry Isaac bridal style.

 _ **Arch Angel**_

Derek was sitting in the captain's chair listening to Cora and Erica arguing over who they loved better out of Derek and Nicky. Erica thought that Nicky was the better Captain, while Cora believed that her brother was better even if he wasn't captain. Deucalion could see that Derek was getting fed up with the two women.

"Cora! Erica!" Derek growled at the two women using his Alpha voice as his eyes flashed red.

'Shuttle pod one to Arch Angel,' Nolan's voice could be heard coming in over communication array. Derek motioned for Deucalion to bring Nolan up on the main viewing screen. 'Isaac has been rescued. We're on our way back now,'

"Nolan, how is he? How's Isaac?" Derek questioned as his eyes went back to normal, he'd forgotten they were red until Nolan had blinked at him.

'Derek, he's in bad shape. Have Deaton get the med-bay ready,' Argent spoke this time appearing on screen next to Nolan. 'And Derek, Nicky wants Scott kept in your quarters until she gives the order,'

"Theo go tell Deaton to get the med-bay ready," Derek looked briefly at Theo who nodded and then quickly made his way to the med-bay. "Hurry and get here,"

'We'll be at the rendezvous point in fifteen minutes,' Nolan replied, nodding to Derek who then had Deucalion shut down the communication.

"Deucalion you have the bridge, I'm going to talk with Scott," with that Derek left the bridge and headed towards his and Nicky's quarters to relieve Liam.


	6. Chapter 06: Coming Home

**Chapter 06:** _Coming Home_

 _ **Arch Angel – Nicky & Derek's quarters.**_

Derek stood outside his quarters listening to the two heartbeats coming from the inside. One faster than the other, one beating steady. Derek enter the command code to get into the room and stepped inside locking it just as fast as he had opened it.

"Liam, could you give Scott and I a minute?" Derek questioned, looking to the younger man and then at Scott. Liam nodded and punched in the same code that Derek had before he slipped out.

"Derek...I can't feel him any more..." Scott growled, Derek took a step forward and grabbed hold of his brother-in-law and forced him to sit down.

"Scott, he's alive," Derek said as he kept his hand firmly on Scott's shoulders keeping him in place. "Listen to me, they found him. They're bringing him home,"

"But I don't feel him," Scott's eyes flashed red as he spoke, Derek's flashing red back at him.

"I know it feels that way. But Nicky has him," Derek said shoving him roughly back on to the bed as he tried to get up. "Stay here,"

"How can you be so sure," Scott muttered, trying to push the older wolf off of him.

"Because it's Nicky, and your sister has never lied," Derek growled at him, releasing his grip slowly. "And you need to stay in here until Nicky gives the order do you hear me?"

Scott looked up at Derek and nodded, reluctantly leaning back against the bed and closing his eyes tightly. Scott took a deep breath an concentrated on the fact that he'd just been told that his partner was still alive. Derek sat with Scott for what felt like an eternity longer, in reality it was ten minutes before they heard Deucalion's voice over the intercom.

'Shuttle pod one is docking now,' Deucalion said, as he hit the intercom button and looked at Cora who nodded.

"Thanks Deuc," Derek said after getting up and pressing the intercom by the door.

'Stiles has just headed to the docking bay,' this time it was Danny's voice coming over the intercom.

 _ **Arch Angel – Docking Bay**_

Nicky stood to the side as her mother and Argent set about moving Isaac out of the shuttle. When Boyd had put Isaac on the stretcher, Melissa had made him put him on his side she wasn't about to try and remove the blades with out Deaton beside her. Stiles paled when he saw Isaac realising the werewolf was unconscious.

"Stiles, while you're here can you help Ally into the med bay?" Nicky questioned, breaking Stiles from his thoughts after seeing him standing there. It wasn't until after they'd gotten back to the shuttle that they'd noticed that Allison's leg was bleeding. "Ally why didn't you say anything?"

"Isaac was more important," Allison said as Stiles walked over to her and slung her arm over his shoulder. "Sorry Nicky, Dad," she offered a smile before Stiles helped walk her from the shuttle towards the med bay.

"Ally, it's alright. Just head to the med bay," Argent said as he and Melissa moved the stretcher that Isaac was lying on.

"You okay Aiden?" Nicky looked to Aiden as she took hold of Isaac's hand and started to draw on his pain. Aiden nodded as Ethan helped to his feet again. "If you're sure. Head back to your quarters and get some rest. Deucalion can handle communications a while longer," Aiden nodded and was helped to his room by Ethan.

"I'm going to head to the bridge, I can hear Erica and Theo from here," Boyd said, causing Nicky to laugh she could hear them arguing as well.

"Go, and take Nolan with you. I'll have someone else fix the shuttle," Nicky smiled at the two of them before she allowed her mother and Argent to continue to the med bay for Isaac.

 _ **Arch Angel – Med Bay**_

Deaton stood waiting at one of examination beds, Stiles had helped Allison onto one – Deaton deciding that she could wait just a little longer. Stiles stood with Allison, he didn't want to leave the med bay until he was told. Argent and Melissa carried Isaac into the med bay and lay him on the bed in front of Deaton.

"Lets have a look at what we have here," Deaton said pulling on a pair of gloves and grabbing hold of the medical scanner above the bed and pulling it down. "How long did you say they had him for again?"

"Almost seventy-two hours," Nicky answered letting go of Isaac's hand but quickly taking hold of it again as Isaac whined. "Isaac, you're safe here,"

"Captain, I'm going to have to ask you to release Isaac's hand only for a moment," Deaton said as he switched on the scanner so that they could get a good look at what had happened. Nicky nodded, letting go of Isaac's hand and stepping back.

"Isaac, honey you need to relax," Melissa spoke calmly and quietly standing beside Isaac where he could see her.

"We'll let Scott in soon, I promise," Nicky said seeing the scared look on Isaac's face as she and her mother looked at one another. "Deaton?"

Deaton pulled up the scanner and looked at what they were dealing with. Melissa gasped at some of the injuries as it didn't look like any of them were healing. Deaton nodded to her, motioning for her to get prepare for surgery.

"I do believe that these will take a while to heal. As you can see from the scan it's a good thing that these knives weren't removed," Deaton looked to Nicky as he spoke and then back to Melissa. "Captain, would you mind?"

Nicky crouched down beside Isaac's head and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey Isaac, just concentrate on me. I'll let Scott see you soon I promise," Isaac nodded, as Nicky's vein's pulsed black as she absorbed the pain.

"Now Isaac, this is going to hurt," Deaton told him as he and Melissa each gripped the handles of the two blades sticking out of Isaac's back. "Nicky, keep holding him,"

Melissa and Deaton pulled out the blades and quickly set them aside with Melissa grabbing gauze and placing it over where she'd pulled the blade. Deaton grabbed the blow torch they had on hand for cases of wolfsbane poisoning. Isaac made a whimpering sound before passing out causing Nicky to look to her mother and then to Stiles.

"Stiles, tell Derek to bring Scott down,"


	7. Chapter 07: Reunited

**Chapter 07:** _Reunited_

 _ **Arch Angel – Med Bay**_

"Stiles, tell Derek to bring Scott down,"

Stiles turned around and his the intercom button and spoke to Derek telling him that he was ordered to bring Scott to the Med Bay. Derek questioned whether or not it was a good idea as Scott was convinced that Isaac was dead. Stiles reiterated that the order came from Nicky.

"Nicky's orders. She thinks it will help Isaac," Stiles said as he heard a low growl coming through the intercom. "Scotty boy he's alive,"

'Don't believe you...' Scott's voice came through muffled as he looked at Derek.

"Derek, bring him down," Stiles said it again, glancing towards where Isaac was still passed out on the table. Nicky stood up and walked over to the intercom and spoke.

"Der, Scotty come down, Isaac needs you," Nicky was calm as she spoke, and watched as her mother and Deaton working quickly to stem the blood flow as Isaac needed to be glued together.

'We'll be there,' Derek answered, before entering the code to exit the room and the two headed down to the med bay.

Nicky returned her attention to her mother, Deaton and Isaac as she walked back over to them and took his hand drawing on his pain. A couple of minutes went by before they heard Derek and Scott's footsteps heading towards them. Nicky stepped back, motioning for both Deaton and Melissa to step back as well as she knew that Scott would growl at them if they were touching him when he entered.

"Scott, look at me. All I want you to do is touch his arm," Nicky stood in front of her brother and put her hands on his shoulder. "Just his arm," Nicky reiterated as she pulled Scott close before letting him go to Isaac.

Scott nodded mumbling before he put his hand on Isaac's arm. "Isaac," Scott's voice trembled as he spoke to his mate. "Hold on just a little longer,"

"Mom, Deaton how is he?" Nicky asked as she stood with Allison and alleviated her pain. "Easy Ally,"

"He'll be okay in a week or so," Deaton answered, he believed it would be more than a few hours.

"You don't sound certain. What is it?" This time it was Derek that spoke, Isaac was like his younger brother.

"What ever was done to him in the last three days it wasn't good," Deaton said as he and Melissa finished attending to Isaac while Scott absorbed his pain.

"They were torturing him, we can find out more when he wakes up," Nicky looked up from where she was with Allison before Melissa walked over and took a look at her leg.

A couple of hours later and Scott had Isaac wrapped in his arms, while still in the Med-Bay he was refusing to leave his mates side. Nicky and Derek had returned to the bridge so that they could stop Theo and Malia from tearing each other apart. Allison had been taken to her room by her father and Melissa and taken off duty by Nicky.

"I'm never letting you go," Scott whispered holding Isaac loosely in his arms while he absorbed some of his pain. "I almost went..."

"Don't say almost," Isaac muttered, he knew that Scott had been close to going feral while he was taken.

 _ **Arch Angel - Engineering**_

Danny and Stiles sat in Engineering going between talking about science to talking about Isaac. They both knew how much Isaac meant to Scott, and they were both pretty sure that if their partners had been in the same boat they wouldn't be let out of their sight. Danny had taken to dating werewolf Brett Talbot after the younger man had finished school.

"What would you have done if it had been Lydia?" Danny questioned, looking up from the screen where he was running a diagnostic on the reconnaissance that Nolan had gathered for them.

"I would have..." Stiles trailed off he didn't really know what he would have done had it been Lydia that had been taken. "What would you do if it was Brett?"

"Honestly? I would probably talk to the captain before making any rash decision," Danny answered, Stiles had to smile at the man he always was level headed when it came to any decision.

"What are you two talking about?" Lydia stood leaning against the wall near the intercom of the Engineering room watching the two.

"Nothing, I thought Nicky said you had the weekend off?" Stiles scratched his head looking at his fiancé before he spoke again. "Didn't she?"

"She did, now tell me what you're talking about or...or I'll bring Brett into it," Lydia smirked looking between the two men.

"Oh no, no need for that," Danny spoke quickly, non one liked the wrath of the Banshee. Lydia smiled at him and waited for him to speak. "We were talking about what we would have done if we were in Scott's position,"

"If you're ever in Scott's position. We need to talk with the captain's. It's their job to help us," Lydia told them both sternly before she turned on her heels and started to leave to head to the dining quarters. "I'll see you tonight,"

 _ **Arch Angel – Bridge**_

Derek and Nicky sat on the bridge with Theo and Malia staring at each other. Both of them having believed they were in the right about what to do to Utopia. Derek may have been their Alpha but Nicky was their captain and she could make them behave.

"Do I have to get Liam to take you both to the brig again?" Nicky questioned, running a hand over her face it had been a long day.

"What?!" Theo and Malia turned abruptly to look at Nicky and then at Derek.

"You heard me, now stop acting like children," Nicky said as she looked at Derek and smirked at him slightly.

"But..." Theo grumbled causing Derek to flash his eyes red at him and then at Malia.

"No buts, you need to sort your shit out before you come on duty," Derek growled at the two of them before his attention was on his wife again.

"Cora and Erica are taking over, and Deucalion has the bridge,"


	8. Chapter 08: Never Leaving

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update stories. If you would like to see them before they appear here they're also over on Ao3.**

* * *

 **Chapter 08: Never Leaving**

 _ **Arch Angel – Scott and Isaac's room**_

Two days later and they had been allowed to move Isaac back to their room, so he was on bed-rest until further notice. Scott refused to leave his side, wanting to be sure that his mate was safe with no chance of being harmed again. Isaac was itching to do things unattended and had even grumbled as much to Scott's annoyance.

"Come on can't I just use it alone?" Isaac whined, motioning towards their bathroom as he looked at Scott and then at the door.

"No, you heard what the doc and mom said," Scott sighed, pulling Isaac into his arms and kissing him to calm him down.

"Scott!" Isaac whined as there was a knock outside their door and then voices.

"Scott, Isaac can we come in?" Lydia's voice was heard talking with Nicky and Allison.

"Scott, go to the bridge Lyd's and I are taking over with Ally," Nicky said as she unlocked the room, she and Scott were the only ones to have all the room access key codes.

"No, you said I didn't have to," it was Scott's turn to whine as the three women entered the room.

"Excuse me, Scott you have just as much responsibility as me. Now go," Nicky pointed towards the door as Allison and Lydia moved over to Isaac and smiled at him.

"We'll take good care of him," Allison smiled, before Scott reluctantly walked over to his closet and pulled out his uniform.

Isaac smiled thankfully at the the three women while Scott wasn't watching. Allison smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug while Nicky kept reminding Scott of everything that he needed to take with him. Scott muttered that he should be staying with his mate.

"Scott, go! I'm not above sending my fellow captain to the brig for not turning up," Nicky said pointing out the door as she looked at him. "Go!"

"Nicky!" Scott whined walking out of the room and being greeted by Derek who grabbed his arm and started to drag him. "Derek!"

As the door closed, Isaac looked at Allison, Nicky and Lydia wondering what they had done. Isaac mentioned that he wanted to use the bathroom alone. Lydia and Allison exchanged looks before they saw that Nicky was helping him to his feet.

"I can use it alone though?" Isaac questioned, he wobbled a little but was grateful that Nicky was still holding onto him to prevent him falling.

"Yeah, we'll be here and I'll be able to hear," Nicky told him as she Allison helped him into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Do you think Scott will ever let Isaac out of his sight again?" Allison asked quietly as Lydia looked around the room and noticed something that had fallen from Isaac's shoe.

Lydia put her finger to lips and motioned to the small device that was flashing red and green at them. Nicky nodded to Lydia to do what she had to do. Allison and Lydia looked at one another before looking around the room to find something to put over the device. Lydia walked over to the dresser and found a small metal container which she recognised as something that Scott had made Isaac.

 _ **Arch Angel – Bridge**_

"Nice of you to finally make an appearance," Derek smirked, looking at his brother-in-law as he sat in the chair beside him. "How's Isaac doing?"

"Getting better...slowly...getting annoyed," Scott answered, he knew that Derek already knew how his mate was, so he was slightly annoyed.

"Have you been hovering?" This time it Malia who spoke, she knew what Scott could be like and didn't care how he'd react. "Scott, you have to let him do things when he's ready,"

"I have not been hovering," Scott growled looking at at Derek and then at Malia.

"Not the time," Derek growled at the two of them his eyes flashing red at the same time. "Isaac will be fine, you heard Deaton and your mom,"

"And Nicky will let you know what's going on," Malia said as she glared at Scott before Theo was wrapping his arms around her.

"Malia, babe calm down," Theo whispered in her ear as he rested is head on her shoulder.

Scott returned to growling at everyone until Derek walked over to him and slapped him upside the head flashing his eyes at him again. Scott rubbed his head and glared at Derek as the older man walked back to his station.

"What the fuck was that for?" Scott growled at Derek, he may have been his brother-in-law but they were on duty.

"You know exactly what it was for. Get your head together!" Derek stated back before his attention was on Deucalion who was talking to him about a communication that they'd heard.

"We've just received a communication from Utopia," Deucalion said, which garnered everyone's attention on the bridge.

"Where from on Utopia?" Derek questioned, raising his eyebrow as two of his three children were at school.

"Not the school. Sheriff's station, they've had reports of suspicious activity around the school. He has Jordan and Rafael on the look out," Deucalion answered, as Derek had inadvertently flashed his eyes the second he'd mentioned suspicious activity. Deucalion wasn't threatened, they had more than one alpha on the Arch Angel.

"Tell me that you're not just saying that, you know that Nicky and I won't hesitate to kill you," Derek stated, everyone knew that sometimes everyone skated around on thin ice around Nicky and Derek.

"I'm not, here talk to the Sheriff," Deucalion moved out of the way and allowed Derek to sit down.

"Sheriff?"


End file.
